Trapped
by Warlanda
Summary: Based off a role play, a group of Irkens are sent to a newly-discoverd planet to colonise it, but it turns out the planet is a trap. A trap for what? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

** OK, so this is my first fan fiction It's based on this role-play I'm a part of right now, so, despite my previous wishes for my first fanfic, I can't put it all up at once. Please don't be too critical with reviews as, again, this is my first fan fiction.**

**Link to the RP this is based on:**

**.com/Soapy_Waffles/topic/8754020/1/ **

**Gir must be messing with my computer or something because the link won't show up correctly. Does anyone know how the fix that?**

**XXX**

**Demonica was created by me, Tex, Rue, and Tez by Zero, Invaders Katsumi and Erin by Krazyfrog360, Dr. Veana by Invader X, and Invader TayTay by TheTayTay**

**There, I gave credit to the creators of the Ocs and asked their permission before making this, now it's not plagerism. Yay!**

**XXX**

It was a cold planet. About a month ago, a small colony of Irkens was established on this recently-discovered planet. That planet's name is Zinrob. We are the colonists. Earlier, we sent off two of out group to explore a small part of the planet and report back. Approximately three hours after they set out, there was a violent quaking and an electromagenetic pulse swept over the planet's surface, leaving all our machinery and equipment incapacitated, including our ships and Paks inoperable for about five minutes. Not long enough to kill us, but we will be weak for a while. Upon awakening, we found most of our equipment damaged. Miraculously, everyone's all right. Nothing is known of what happened to Rue and Tez, the two we sent off exploring.. All communications are down, even to the Tallest. We are stranded.

**XXX**

I am Demonica, approximately 18 in Earth years with pink eyes and elaborately curled antennas. I had just been coming into the control room from outside when the wave hit, so I was still wearing by dark purple coat and black snow-pants and lying by the outside door. I'm the colony's computer and electric technician.

Dr. Veana was in the doorway to the medical wing, she's the colony's doctor. She has white eyes and the generic black-and-white uniform of Irken doctors. She's almost as tell as the Tallest and has always wanted to be an invader, but she's still in training. This is her "real-life experience" of a sort. She must have been just coming back in from the medical wing when the pulse hit.

Invaders Katsumi and Erin are in the center of the room. Katsumi is about 21 in Earth-years. He has an odd phenomenon that causes his antennas to be blue rather then black. He has on his red jacket and snow-pants and a blue winter hat. He's in love with Erin. Erin is about 20 Earth-years. She also has blue antennas. She's wearing her pink jacket and snow-pants and a purple hat. They both opposed Operation Impending Doom 2, but were sent here anyway. It's hard to argue with the control brains.

Tex won't tell us her age, but we think she's about in her 20s. She has blue eyes and curled antennas. She's wearing a blue-and-white striped shirt and black pants with blue boots. She was the first to be chosen for this mission. She's slightly insane, so she and I get along well. She can think outside the box and, despite her unpredictability at times, she's a great team player, a great friend, and is known for her outrageous ideas. She's over by the computers.

TayTay doesn't talk much. She's over in the corner. She's about 16 Earth-years. She has blue eyes and her left antenna is crooked. She's wearing black snow-pants and a light blue coat and a darker vest over it with metal shoulder pads. She's an ex-invader, fired because of her short height and odd behavior. After they fired her, they found out she was also defective. She was sent to the colony to keep her under control and away from anything she could mess up.

I sat up, somehow I had ended up on the floor. My head was pounding. _I must have hit it on something during the quake_ I thought. Everything was blurry, but it came into focus quickly. I looked around. The lights were off, the computers were black. The quake must have taken out the generators. _I can probably fix those before everyone gets up, _I thought. When I came back everyone was awake. "What happened?" I asked, "how damaged is everything? Is everyone all right? Has anyone checked on Rue and Tez?"

Rue and Tez were the missing colony members who had been sent out to scout the area.

"An electromagnetic pulse is what happened," Dr. Veana said angrily. She's known to be snappish and stubborn.

Tex stood up and surveyed the damage. A few things knocked over, everything else seemed fine. She turned to the computers and tried to reboot them. Nothing. "The computers are down, but I can't tell how badly they're damaged. I'm not the computer specialist here," she said.

"Let me take a look, maybe I can get them started..." I said, moving to stand next to Tex. My head was still throbbing. I began to furiously type on the keyboard. Blue screen, dang, these might never come back on now... "I might have to open up the computer towers, take a look at the wires, the graphics cards..." I rambled about computer parts.

"What about the ships?" Tex suddenly cut in, interrupting my ramblings. "Are they still operational? Will we be able to get off the planet in we need to?"

"You might want to worry about Rue and Tez first, Tex. Ummm, I think I might be able to get one computer running within the next hour if I focus on one and leave the rest for later. The rest will take longer. If someone takes a look at the ships and tells me how badly they're broken, I might be able to get them to at least fly, though I'm better with computers so they won't be fully operational." I said, still working on the computer.

"OK. I'll go check," said Tex as she grabbed a coat and made her way outside to the docking bay. Ten minutes later she returned. "I certainly am no computer genius, but the ships appear to be inoperable. Is everyone all right?"

"Hopefully, 'Cause I don't want to take care of anyone with all of this excitement going on," Said Dr. Veana.

"By excitement, I hope you mean lots of work," retorted Tex. "Because it looks like we're going to have our hands full." Then, something occurred to her. "We're missing two of our people! They were out exploring during the quake!"

"All right, give me about half-an-hour to forty-five minutes and I can have one computer running order, not everything will work though, as I'm not a mechanical expert, but I do have enough knowledge to at least get them running in a sort-of OK condition so we can go look for your missing teammates." I said as I continued to work in the computer. "I just need to run a diagnostic to see exactly what's the matter, check out the hard drive, the graphics card..." I continued to ramble about computer parts again.

"All right, all right," said Tex, before I could go on about computer parts again. She thought for a moment. "I wonder why our Paks weren't damaged by the pulse. And maybe that means that our radios are still working..." As she said this, an arm protruded from her Pak, and she clutched the small radio attached to its end. "Rue, Tez, can you hear me?" There was only static. "Hmmmm...Demonica? Do you think you could try contacting me through your radio? I want to see if there's something wrong with all or ours, just mine, or if something's wrong with Rue and Tez's."

"They could be dead if there wasn't any cover out there!" Dr. Veana exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, right, let me try them first, make sure it's not just yours that's broken," I said, extending my radio from my Pak, "Rue, Tez, come in, are you there? Can you hear me?" Static. "Huh, it might be theirs, or both of ours are broken, well, let me call yours." I changed the setting to call Tex, "Testing, testing..." an echo came from Tex's Pak. "So obviously it's theirs that are broken and not ours. So," Back to working a the computer now, "As soon as I get this computer up, we can access their tracking systems in their Paks and see where...they...are..." I slowly trailed off.

"Well, I guess there's nothing for me to do around here, so I'll just go to my quarters, that is if I still have any quarters," Dr. Veana started to walk off.

"Wait! Don't leave yet! I have this computer in semi-operational order, but I'll need to turn it on to finish fixing it. There's no telling what will happen when I turn it on, I may be electrocuted and in need of your superior medical knowledge," I said after connecting a wire to its respective port in the computer.

Everyone waited a moment as I turned on the computer. The monitor blinked on with a faint wiring, but no electrical discharge or explosions.

"Well, you're still here, and you aren't on fire or anything, so I'd say that you did it. Congrats. Now, what next? I know I'm just the Archivist,and I only know how to navigate my portable computer, but is there anything you'd like me to do?"

"Well, in a minute or two, I require some help. Do you know how to access the tracking ships in rue and Tez?" I asked Tex.

While this conversation was going on, Dr. Veana left for her quarters.

"I can try," replied Tex, neither of us noticing Dr. Veana's absence. Tex sat down at the computer next to me and started fiddling with some strange device that she had pulled out of her Pak. "they aren't showing up anywhere. I'm not receiving either of their signals." She looked up at me, "Either their tracking chips are damaged, or they're dead." A solemn look crossed our faces for a moment.

So we're going to need to send out a search party. Now I need to get the ships up and running (as best I can, of course, I've explained this before). I'll need our toolbox and any of you who have technological abilities," I said, heading for the docking bay.

"Well, I took a course in engineering a while back, I'll see what..." just then, the ground began to shake again. The lights flickered, but after a moment, the shaking stopped, and they came back on again. "It must be an aftershock," said Tex. "Curious, there was no pulse this time..." Tex snapped back to reality. "All right, let's go," she said, grabbing the toolbox. "All right, I'm coming Demonica!" Tex shouted from the doorway to the docking bay. She turned back to face TayTay, "Are you coming, TayTay, or do you want to stay here with Dr. Veana?"

TayTay had been standing there watching the computer repairs while trying to reorient herself with everything since the quake. "Oh, uhhh, I'll go with you guys! I'm not great with computers," she followed us.

Okay, let's go!" Tex recollected when we had first landed (more like crashed) on this planet, and how TayTay had been piloting. "Once we get this thing working,I'm driving!" she added quickly.

Dr. Veana came into the room with a strange note book and said in a quiet voice, "you're going to need a doctor."

Shocked, everyone turned to gaze at Dr. Veana. In their recent memories, non of us could recall her ever volunteering for anything. Tex recovered from the silence first. "Well, we'd better get moving then."

Dr. Veana looked briefly into her hand, then put the book in her Pak.

"I guess we should hurry up and get to the ships, that quake might mean another pulse is coming, and if we don't get the ships off the ground by then, we might never be able to fix them!" I said quickly as I ran for the docking bay.

"Wait!" shouted Tex, "We're going to need to bring some suits for when we go outside!" Tex grabbed enough suits for everyone and jumped into the nearest ship with the others. Once inside, she looked about at the various gadgets. "Well," she said, "It looks like this thing-a-mo-bobbber goes with this what-cha-ma-all-it..." her voice trailed off as she tried to start the engine the proper way. Her three companions were too amused to offer any suggestions. "Oh, to heck with it!" Exclaimed Tex, ripping out some wires and hot wiring the vehicle. The engine groaned to life, and Tex took hold of the controls. They lifted out of the docking bay, barely missing the still-opening doors, and whirred through the air at a dangerous speed, doing ungraceful loops that were perhaps unintentional, and all the while, Tex laughed maniacally.

**XXX**

**Please R&R. Again, this is my first fanfic and I would like to know how to make the future chapters better. Thank you for reading, and come back soon for the next installment of "Trapped"!**


	2. Chapter 2

** All right! Chapter 2 is now complete! I will try and update this at least every other day because, despite it already technically being written because it's coming off a role-play, it takes time to convert to first person from third and to add in/edit action and dialogue.**

**XXX**

**Announcer: Hello and welcome to the next installment of "Trapped"! We hope you enjoyed our first episode! To re-cap, we were introduced to the characters, somewhat fixed the base, and flew off to find the missing teammates. We hope you enjoy this episode!**

**Me:Umm, yeah, thank you Mr. Announcerman, that was...nice. Anyway! Now back to Demonica**

**Demonica: Thank you, now let me continue my story...**

**XXX**

"Tex! You're going too fast!" Exclamed Veana.

Tex came to her senses and slowed down, "Oh, sorry," she said timidly to Veana.

"Next time, I'll drive," Veana told Tex.

"No! That was fun!" I shouted, after laughing maniacally along with Tex.

Tex scowled at Veana's remark, however, before she could make a good comeback, the ship's computer started beeping. Tex glanced at the screen and saw a small dot blinking as the radar line passed over it. "It must be them," she said to the rest of us.

If it was them, wouldn't there be two dots?" I asked, thinking of the worst.

Determined to show Veana she was a good pilot, Tex carefully landed the ship on the icy ground. Once we were safely stopped, she turned to face us. "All right, let's suit up!" She ordered.

I was suited up in a large, dark-purple, over-stuffed winter coat with fir and big, over-stuffed black snow-pants. "Sorry, I don't do cold, though as soon as all of this extra stuffing becomes a hindrance, I'll take it off. I've got a thinner layer underneath this one." I was the first out of the ship, all warm and snugly in my giant coat. "So, where are they Tex?"

She stepped out next, dressed in a navy-blue coat with a furry hood pulled over her antennas, same as me. She was followed by Veana, still dressed in white, and TayTay, light blue coat and black pants. Tex pulled a tracking device out of her Pak and looked at it for a moment, then looked back up. "That way," She said,pointing north.

"AWAY!" I yelled, standing with my feet slightly apart and pointing with my right arm fully outstretched, in the direction Tex had indicate. It was pretty dramatic, if I do say so myself. After a moment or two, I walked off in a military strut. Tex following close behind, a determined look on her face, giving directions.

She stared fixedly at the screen on the tracking device, its beeping becoming more rapid. "We must be getting close," she said. She looked up at the horizon and saw a shadowy figure in the distance. She stopped walking, but I didn't really notice, and kept on marching forward, lost in my own thoughts, until Tex put her arm out to stop me. I slowly looked up at her. Silently, she pointed to the skyline.

"Rue? Tez?" She shouted, "Ts that you?" The figure, which had been walking, stopped.

"What is it? Is it them?" I asked frantically, wondering if they were all right, if they were hurt.

Veana saw the shadow as well and began to run toward it. She had tears in her eyes, but managed to hold them back, she was always very strong.

Without answering me, Tex rushed forward, toward the figure. She stopped only a few feet away. "Rue," she whispered. Rue's antennas were bent at odd angles and he had bruises all over his body, but over all, he seemed like he would live. Tex walked the short distance between them and hugged him, just a friendly hug, nothing more, then she pulled away to look at him. "Where's Tez?" She asked quietly, worried for her friend, for all our friend.

"Tez...Tez died in the quake" Rue choked out.

Tex's eyes teared up. Her friendship with Tez had gone way back, further than any of us... She turned away.

"What now?" She asked to no one in particular. I could tell she was fighting back tears.

I had just run up in time to hear Rue, and I began to tear up. "I...I can't believe Tez is dead, she was so resilient, I had started to see her as almost indestructible I'm sorry, Tex, I know you two were great friends. How did she die, Rue? Did the pulse shut down her Pak? Or was it the quake? Or is it too soon to ask?" I began to choke on my last words, sobs welling up in my throat, hot tears streaming down my face, but inside, I was so cold...

"I...I'm not quite sure," Rue said, his voice shaking. He was obviously weak. "We were observing the dish..."

"Dish?" interrupted Tex, "Wait, what do you mean? We didn't set up any dishes away from the base" Tex stated, exasperated.

Rue seemed confused for a moment, everything was happening too fast for him to take in. "The dish," he said after a moment, "It was there the whole time. They must have put it there..."

"Who? Who, Rue?" Tex was practically screaming now. I felt bad for Rue, but we needed to know what was going on, and he wasn't making any sense.

"The ones...the ones who were here before us." There was a silence now. Everything seemed to be blurring out, then coming back into focus, like when you adjust the magnification on a microscope. "Someone was here before us, and they set up the dish to send out a pulse." Rue seemed to be becoming more confident now. Good, he looked pretty beaten up, I didn't want him to die or anything. "There was a light, and then a pulse, and then I found Tez, and she was..." The ground shook again. Rue took a ragged breadth after the shaking stopped to calm himself down.

"The planet," he said, "it's a trap."

TayTay looked at the ground, thinking. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she asked, "What do you mean it's a trap? And some dish is doing this?" She was clueless and curious at times, and this one of them. "I feel like we should investigate this dish. Maybe if we get there quickly, we could shut it down somehow?" She began to pace around. "But then if another pulse comes while we're up close..." She shuddered.

So you mean we could be stuck on this wrenched planet until the day we die? 'Cause I'm still training to be an invader, and if you think I'm going to just give up then you're wrong, because I'm going to get off this stupid planet and go back home to Irk." Dr Veana sounded cold, harsh, and cruel.

Tex thought for a moment. "The pulse was what caused our equipment to go haywire. We haven't even fully recovered yet. If it were to happen again, there would be absolutely no chance of getting off this planet. I think it's worth a try to see if there's a way to shut it down, but we shouldn't all go, just in case something goes wrong." She looked at us. "We're going to have to split up."

"We can't! What if one of us gets hurt trying to shut down that thing?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's to dangerous to split up, the next one who studies that dish or tries to shut it down might be the next one to be killed!" Dr. Veana shouted. She had a serious and determined look about her, unlike her usual sarcastic self.

"I volunteer to go with you and see if there's a way to shut down that dish!" TayTay shouted, standing still and trying to look serious and soldier-like.

"I'll go too," said Tex.

"But you guys are the only friends I've got!" yelled Veana, "Everybody thinks I should be exiled except to you!"

"Hey, we';; be fine!" TayTay assured Veana, "And yeah, exile is bad. Except for this one guy I know. He screwed up so bad that the tallest sent him way far away." She laughed evilly for a second, "He had it coming tough."

"Veana," Tex said softly, trying to comfort Veana, "You need to stay here. We can communicate with the radios, and there's no guarantee that something will go wrong."

"I'll work like and invader and I'd rather die near everyone there than die alone. I'm coming with you. What if someone gets hurt? You'd need by medical expertise," Veana said, trying to sound like the invader she wanted to be.

TayTay saluted, as basically everyone was of a higher rank than herself, "Very honorable thing to say, Dr. Veana," She turned towards us, "And maybe when we get to the dish, we can retrieve Tez's body and bury it properly?" She suggested.

Tex looked down sadly, her antennas drooping. "Yes, if we find her body, we should take her back to Irk and give her the proper burial any respectable invader deserves." She looked up, steely determination on her face. "We're going to get off this planet and that's that."

We were all silent for a moment in honor of Tez. TayTay looked to the sky, determined to shut off whatever was causing all this chaos. "Who could have done this? Whoever it was must also have some other great technology. Maybe the scientists back on Irk would be interested too!"

"I'm going to go help shut down the dish, my technological experties may come in handy," I said, trying to bring myself back to the mission, a shadow of morning for Tez still showing throught my steeled features.

Tex looked at Rue, "Are you coming too?" She asked.

Rue straightened up, I went over to help him, "I'm a member of this team, aren't I?" He replied. I always liked that about him, he never let anything get in the way of anything he knew needed to get done, but it also worries me now, concidering how brused and broken he is.

Tex turned to face the rest of us. "Well, we had better get going then. I think the quakes are getting closer together. Rue, you lead the way."

"Shouldn't we wait until Rue is, you know, less...um...broken?" I asked, fearing for Rue's health.

Tex had thought of that, but decided that the team's safety as a whole came first, and as the leader, we couldn't argue with her. "I think that we need to get going while we still can. The sooner we get to shutting down the dish, the better chances of us all surviving. "She said with authority.

"OK," I said, starting to get a bit angry. I turned to Rue. "Rue, are you OK to walk?" I asked concerned.

Rue nodded meekly. I knew he needed help, he was just too stubborn to admit it.

"Here, let me help you." I put his arm around my shoulders and my arm around his waist, giving him some support. "OK, Rue, which way?" I looked at him, his head was drooping and his limbs were limp. He shouldn't be out here.

Rue cleared his throat, "That way," he said, pointing west.

I struck my dramatic pose again, Rue hanging semi-limply at my side, "AWAY!" I semi-yelled, and started to walk off, supporting Rue.

Our small group marched on in the direction Rue had indicated. He and I were at the front, him trying to walk with me still holding onto him so he wouldn't fall or anything.

After about fifteen minutes, a vast, looming shape came into view, resting on the horizon and casting a tremendous shadow on the ground as the sun began to set.

"There," whispered Rue. He sounded so weak... "There, that's it. That's the dish."

**XXX**

**Announcer: Will they be able to shut down the dish before another pulse hits? What happened to Tez? Is Rue going to be all right? Find out in the next installment of "Trapped"!**

**Me: Thank you again Mr. Announcerman. Hope you liked that! R&R and come back in a couple days for chapter 3!**

**Demonica: Hey, why do I only get to tell my story every two days?**

**Me: Because that's how long it takes for me to write it down.**

**Demonica: Oh, OK!**

**Review question: I want to name my chapters something interesting, but I can't think of anything. So my question is: What would you name chapters 1 and 2?**

**Me: Until next time, have fun!**

**Announcer: Hey! I was supposed to say that!**

**Me: Oh well, I said it. Deal with it man!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Announcerman: Now it's time for another installment of "Trapped"! We hope you enjoyed the last two episodes and are ready for this next one!**

**Demonica: Hey! Why did it take so long for me to be able to tell my story again? Huh? You said it would only be two days!**

**Me: *Slightly afraid* Well, umm, you see, I...ummm...**

**Demonica: What? SPIT IT OUT!**

**Me: I was too lazy to write it down, OK? I'll try to work faster to make up for lost time, OK?**

**Demonica: Fine, as long as I get to tell my story.**

**XXX**

"OK, we need to get to work on shutting it down before the next quake, the next one could kill Rue, and this close to it, any of us." I said, worried and determined.

"All right, Demonica, I take it that you'll be hacking into the system? Is there anything that you need me to do?" Tex asked.

"Rue! come with me. I'm going to fix you up so that you can get back to your work." Dr. Veana said.

Silently, Rue made his way over to , who immediately began examining his bruises

"All right, I'll go to the machine, get into it's system, shut it down, and be back here before anyone else is hurt. Tex, I'll call you in if I need you, until then, stay with Rue." I said with a commanding demeanor. I shed my overly puffy winter cloths to reveal thinner, more maneuverable ones underneath. "Easier to work in, someone hold these so they don't get all wet in the snow." Tex took my coat and snow pants, and I took off.

"Yes Ma'am!" Yelled Tex, saluting enthusiastically

"Hahahahahahaha!" I laughed a half-giggle, half-demonic laugh at Tex's exaggerated salute as I ran for the dish. "And that is why you're awesome Tex!" I yelled behind me as I ran.

"Thanks Demonica!" screamed Tex who was laughing crazily now with me. "You're awesome too!". She turned to TayTay. "So, tell me about this guy who you said that the Tallest exiled..."

Once I got to the dish, I ran around the side, and found a panel screwed into the side. "Hey! Someone bring me a screwdriver! I need to get this thing open!"

Tex heard me yell about the screwdriver, "I'm on it!" she yelled, running to me with the toolbox.

"Thanks Tex! you wanna stay and help?" I asked after removing the panel to reveal a bunch of twisted wires, "I might need help with this actually..."

"Sure," said Tex. "Just tell me what to do."

"All right, well, it looks like the red one connects to this blue one which connects to the yellow port, and the yellow one connects to the green one..." I rambled. "Got it! hand me the wire cutters please."

"Wire cutters," said Tex, handing them to me.

"Thanks Tex." I said as I grabbed a handful of the wires. I dropped a few, picked up another, and cut the handful "There, that will either shut it down, or it'll explode in 10 seconds. RUN!" And I bolted, laughing demonically. "Catch me if you can Tex!"

Right on cue, there was a large explosion. Tex was thrown off of her feet, and she landed on her face a few yards away. It was hotter than Tex could ever recall it being on Zinrob, as a large fire blazed. Tex turned on the ground to face the intense fire, shielding her eyes. In front of her, there was a large pit. She looked down into it to see burning white linoleum and some strange looking machinery. She shuddered, glad that she was only seeing it now, after it was already burning. She probably would have gone on staring at the panorama forever if it hadn't been for Rue's yelling. Tex turned around to see something that made her heart (or whatever the Irken equivalent is) almost stop. "Rue? What are you doing?" she screamed as she saw Rue waving around his gun.

"Tex! I told you to run!" I exclaimed, "what happened, what did it look like that close? It was so COOL from back here!" My excitement turned to worry as I took a better look at her, "Oh my gosh! Are you all right?"

Tex motioned with her eyes for me to look behind me. Silently, Tex pulled her dagger from a small pouch attached to her right boot, just in case verbal negotiation wouldn't work. "Rue, what are you doing?" asked Tex as calmly as she could.

I turned around slowly. "What's going on here Rue?" I asked breathlessly.

**XXX**

**Announcerman: What's going on with Rue? I know, but I'm not going to tell you. You're going to have to find out in the next installment of "Trapped"!**

**Me: Again, sorry for it taking so long for this chapter, and sorry about it being so short, I just thought this would be a nice dramatic place to leave off.**

**Demonica: Don't you mean I thought?**

**Me: No, you're just telling the story, I'm the one writing it down, I could have written more if I wanted to. Now go figure out what Rue's doing.**

**Demonica: I know what Rue's doing, I'm just not going to tell you XP**

**Me: Whatever, Demonica, just go do something until I tell you I want more of the story.**

**Demonica: *Stalks away angrily***

**Me: All right, R&R, hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow or at least soon. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Announcerman: Welcome to another exciting episode of "Trapped"! We're sorry for the delay of the previous episode and are hoping for more regular updates now. Here's Demonica with an update!**

**Demonica: Thank you Announcerman. Hopefully _someone_ *Looks at me* will write down my story more quickly from now on?**

**Me: Of course, Demonica. I was just feeling lazy the past week or so. It will never happen again.**

**Demonica:Sure it won't. *Looks at me with disbelief* Anyway, now to continue my story.**

**XXX**

"They want me to..." said Rue slowly, as if words were hard for him.

"Who?" asked Tex carefully, worrying for his mental state.

"THEY do."

Tex took a shuddering breath. "Rue, I want you to put down the gun. I think that your PAK is malfunctioning. We can fix it."

I slowly moved over to Rue to put my arms around him, "It's all right, Rue, we're here, let's get you back to the base, we'll fix you up, and everything's going to be OK, all right?" I said as gently as I could.

Rue seemed to snap out of it. He collapsed onto the ground in one sudden motion and stared very intently at the dirt. He dropped the gun as if it were some sort of disgusting creature. "What's going on?" he asked, his eyes terrified.

I bent down and lied on my stomach so I could talk to Rue, "Are you all right, hon? What happened?" I stood up, "We need to get him back to the base, NOW!" With that, I bent back down, "Can you stand Rue? Do you need my help again?"

Rue took a deep breath. "I think so." He stood up. "I don't know what happened. It was as if there was another person controlling me..."

"I'll go get the ship!" shouted Tex, already running off. "I'll be back in a couple minutes!"

Someone get me my coat!" I yelled, someone handed me my coat and I draped it over Rue's sholders. "You look a little weak, you need me to support you again?" I was worried about my friend.

Rue shook his head and coughed. "I don't feel good," he said. "Think it's... PAK." Just then, the ship came soaring overhead and landed rather suddenly on the ground in front of us. "Come on!"'shouted Tex as she opened the door to the aircraft.

I helped Rue hobble into the ship. "We need to get him back to the base so we can fix him. Everyone IN!" I helped Rue get situated, then climbed into the drivers seat. "Not again Tex, not with Rue like this."

Veana ran as fast as she could as she heard Demonica's call. Her uniform was torn and her antenna was broken." Rue attacked me." she stumbled on her words.

With everyone situated, I took off, quickly, but nice and steady so as to not injure Rue any more badly than he already was.

We landed at the base soon after. The base was a little more wrecked than it had been when we had first left, but it was still operable. "Everything's going to be fine,"'Tex said calmly to Rue, trying to imitate my concerned, yet confident tone. With a combined effort of the group, they were able to get the sickly Rue back inside of the base. " Veana, I know that at the moment, you may be a little hesitant to help Rue, but we need you right now," Tex said quickly in reply to Dr. Veana's statement about having been attacked by him.

"Veana, what happened? Rue, what did you do?" I said, slightly angry, but concern over powered my will to pound him.

"I don't know, something overpowered me. Something in my head. I didn't want to do anything..."

"Is it possible that the pulse damaged PAK?" asked Tex.

"Rue pulled out his gun and pointed it at me so I told him to put it away, but he didn't listen. So I tried to wrestle it away. He then took out this dagger-thing and tried to stab me but the only damage he did was to my antenna and my uniform. I tried to fix my antenna but I can't." said Veana rushingly.

"Veana, calm down! Rue's sick! I don't think that he was in control of himself." Tex said quickly, defending Rue from any accusations

"Well, you know, it'll grow back after a while won't it? Mine always do." I said to Veana casually. "Can you help Rue, or should I? Because, it's his Pak that's broken." I said to Veana.

"You're the mechanical expert." Veana said.

"I am by no means a mechanical expert," Tex said, "Though I did take a course in engineering way back... Demonica here is the technical wizard."

"Come here Rue, let's get you fixed," I said as I went up to Rue and put my arm around him, leading him to the medical ward. "Veana, you should probably make sure he didn't hurt you too badly." I said back over my shoulder "Tex, you can help if you want!"

"Tex you're going to have to help me restrain him for Demonica ." Veana whispered to Tex so that Rue couldn't here them.

"Okay, Rue, I think that you have to stay still now. We're going to fix you up. Everything's going to be fine..." Tex babbled on nervously.

Veana looked cautiously at Rue watching his every move.

"Everything's going to be OK Rue, we're just going to need you to sit up on this table. Now, we're going to put you in hibernation mode so we can fix your Pak. When you wake up, you should be fine." I said in a soothing tone to calm Rue before we put him out.

Rue nodded and allowed us to put is PAK into hibernation mode.

"All right, open up his Pak while I get the tools." I directed. When I turned around and looked at the inside of Rue's Pak, I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth in horror.

**XXX**

**Me: Dramatic cliffhanger! I am such a mood-killer!**

**Demonica: That totally just killed the mood.**

**Announcerman: Hey! I'm supposed to speak first!**

**Me: Oh well, I did this time. I don't pay you to contradict me.**

**Announcerman: You, don't pay me at all.**

**Me: Really? Oh...Whatever, just do your job.**

**Announcerman: *clears throat* What happened to Rue? Is he going to be all right? Why am I asking you these suspenseful questions? Most of these questions and more will be answered in the next installment of "Trapped"!**

**Demonica: *Glares at me* Hopefully next time the mood-killer won't kill my mood!**

**Me: But what's the fun in leaving the suspense? Killing the mood is funny!**

**Demonica: *Pulls out dagger* Oh really?**

**Me: Ahh! R&R before she kills me!**

**Demonica: Oh, that won't save you, only begging and pleading will! *Demonic evil laughter***

**Me: *Whispers* Save me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Announcerman: Welcome to yet another installment of "Trapped"!**

**Me: I think you can stop that now, we get that it's another chapter.**

**Demonica: But it's all dramatic and stuff!**

**Me: Fine, but I'm still not paying him.**

**Announcerman: Isn't it kind of illegal not to pay me?**

**Me: Maybe, but what are you gonna do? Call the cops?**

**Announcerman: Maybe.  
><strong>

**Demonica: No! Then she won't be able to type my story! I can't do it, I don't know how to type in English! Only Irken!**

**Me: That, and the fact that you, Mr. Announcerman, are Irken as well, and would be experimented on if you were caught.**

**Announcerman: I can just use my disguise.**

**Me: No, I took your disguise, remember?**

**Announcerman: Right...GIVE IT BACK OR I'LL CALL THE COPS AND HIDE!**

**Me: If I give it back, you'll call the cops anyway, Zim.**

**Announcerman:NO ONE WAS TO KNOW I WAS ZIM!**

**Demonica: Oh well, now everyone knows.**

**Me: Ummm, why don't we just let Demonica tell her story now?**

**Zim: Fine.**

**Demonica: OK, to continue my story.**

**(Reality: In this chapter somewhere, there are some strange, made-up words for some electronic things. I did not make them up. Also, I'm not a technological master, so any real electronic names I just pulled randomly out of my brain.)**

**XXX**

"It's all melted together in there!" I screamed, "How is he even still alive?" I chocked on my last words, slowly dissolving into tears.

Tex started to hyperventilate. "Is he going to be okay? What does that mean?" She started to cry.

I calmed myself down, regained my composure, though a shadow of doubt remained under my tough features, "I...I don't know...I'll have to replace the circuitry and re-attach it to him. I'll only have 10 minutes after I disconnect all this metal, and I might not be able to completely re-wire him in that short time. We may lose him." I began to cry again. I buried my head in my hands.

Tex couldn't think straight. She sat down on the cold floor. After she was able to calm herself down, she stood back up again. "How do you want me to help?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"I...help me gather all the necessary materials so I can have them all at hand and fix him as fast as possible after I take out all the melted bits." I said through tears, I couldn't compose myself this time, I wasn't that heartless. I handed Tex a list of the things she needed to find, and I went to look for the rest.

Within 2 minutes, Tex had gathered all of the items. She handed them to me, her face solemn. "Everything's going to be all right, Rue," she whispered as hot tears rolled down her face. These words were more to try to convince herself of this, than for her unconscious friend. .

"OK." I said, tears still streaming down my face, "I need to pull out all of these melted bits, then re-wire him. If this works, he may not be the same as we remember." She stopped crying to keep from getting Rue's Pak wet. "I am starting 10 minutes...now!" I started pulling out the melted bits of the Pak and replacing them.

"What do you mean he's going to be different ?" yelled Dr. Veana.

"I said he might be, now leave me alone, I need to hurry, I have 9 minutes before we lose him forever!" I snapped at Veana.

"Eight minutes," Tex managed to correct with great difficulty between sobs.

Veana then walked to Rue to talk to him just in case it were his last minutes, even if he couldn't hear her.

I continued to rip out melted metal, replacing wires and ports. "By the way, Tex, sorry about the whole...explosion thing."

"Hm?" she sniffled. "Oh, that... it's fine... seven minutes."

I began to work faster.

Tex lowered her head. "As a matter of fact," she said, trying to lighten the grim atmosphere, "I rather enjoyed the explosion."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're as much of a pyromaniac as I am." I said in a humorously sarcastic manner, trying to lighten the mood.

TayTay watched us rewire Rue's Pak, but then decided that we needed concentration, and her awkward gawking wont help with it. "I'm going outside. Need some fresh air" She walked out and stood there, thinking about all that just happened.

Tex smiled wanly at my remark. She looked back up at the digital clock mounted on the wall. "Six minutes, thirty seconds."

"Right. Hand me the pliers?" I said, somewhat stressing.

"Pliers," said Tex as she handed them to me.

I took the pliers, "Thanks, Tex." I said, pulling some wires and melted squares of plastic out of the Pak. "How much time do I have Tex?"

"We're down to 5 minutes."

"Dang, I...I might not be able to do this, there's so much stuff still melted in there that needs to come out, I'm just trying not to jar him too hard while I do this." I said, trying to work faster, pulling out bits, replacing wires and distributors and other technological bits.

Tex closed her eyes tightly to keep from crying again. "Is there any way that we could just keep him in hibernation mode or something until we can get him to a proper medical facility?" she asked.

TayTay walked back in after a break outside and stood back and watched us work on Rue's Pak. She crossed her fingers, hoping that he would make it.

"Everything's going to be fine," Tex kept repeating under her breath, trying to calm everyone down, but mostly to make herself believe this. She felt as if the whole world was spinning.

"Don't worry Tex, TayTay, I didn't say he wouldn't I said it would be hard. I think I can do this. If it comes down to it, I'll make sure he's at leas alive, if not fully functioning, then we'll finish fixing him once he's up to it." I said, trying not to cry and thankful that my back was to them so they couldn't see the sorrow on my face.

My words had comforted Tex, but she was still a nervous wreck. "Four minutes."

Dr. Veana walked over to me and asked if I needed help taking out the melted circuitry and putting in the new wires.

"Sure, you pull bits out and tell me what it is, and I'll replace it. It might go faster if we work together." I said, "Tex, you wanna help too? Could you hand me stuff when I ask you?" I stepped aside for Veana.

TayTay wasn't trained for doing stuff like this so she just remained watching and crossing her fingers and saying nothing, as to not distract us.

"Sure, I'll help,"'said Tex. "TayTay, can you watch the clock now?" she asked.

"Yes." TayTay said like a soldier following an order, and looked at the clock. "3 minutes?"

She continued to cross her fingers.

Dr. Veana pulled 8 wires out immediately and said in a hurry " The Kanga, ferdan, Donsa, ront, tunker, ined, senv, and a vonc."

"Here, here's the Kanga...ferdan...Donsa...ront...tunker...ined...senv...and...vonc." I replaced the wires one at a time as Tex passed them to me. "Hurry, Veana! Hurry! we don't have much time left!"

Veana worked as fast as she could to pull out the broken pieces. " The last few are yonk and gond." said Veana.

"How much time, TayTay?" asked Tex in a panicked tone.

"Were down to 2 minutes!" She crossed her fingers even tighter and watched fearfully.

"All right, here," I connected the last few pieces to Rue's Pak as quickly as I could. "Is that everything? is he fixed?" I looked at the inside of the Pak, hoping Veana had finished pulling everything out.

**XXX**

**Zim: Since you all know I'm Announcerman, I don't have to be dramatic. I AM ZIIIIM!**

**Demonica: Yes, because that's not dramatic.**

**Me: Well, it's not the same kind of dramatic at least.**

**Demonica: Fine, whatever.**

**Me: R&R, because I think Demonica's still out to kill me from the last one O.o**

**Demonica: Hope you guys like this so far, because I'm not getting any reviews.**

**Kisslinger: REVIEW OR DIE!**

**Me: Kisslinger? What are you doing here? This isn't even about you, you're in a totally different role-play then the one this is based off of.**

**Kisslinger: The voices told me to come.**

**Me: Right, you have schizophrenia.**

**Kisslinger: No I don't! I'm fine! Why does everyone call me insane?**

**Demonica: Because you are.**

**Kisslinger: No I'm not! *Runs back crying to the role-play she's supposed to be in***

**Me: OK, she's gone now. I'll eventually make a story with her. Or not. I dunno.**

**Demonica: You should, it'll stop her from popping up here.**

**Zim: You know she's going to plot revenge on you now, right?**

**Demonica: So what if she does? All that will happen is one of us will die.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Well, since Zim's not going to be dramatic anymore, I'm going to have to be.**

**Welcome to...**

**Zim: I still want my moneys!**

**Demonica: Well you're not getting any!**

**Me: We had a deal, Zim, you would help me and I wouldn't tell the Earth authorities about you.**

**Zim: But now the WORLD knows I've been working for you!**

**Demonica: Too bad! Just let me tell my story!**

**XXX**

Every piece of Rue's Pak seemed to be in order. "I think we did it! How much time did we have left TayTay?" I turned to face her, joy gleaming on my face, my hands clasped together in front of my mouth, biting my lip to keep from screaming with joy.

TayTay let out a sigh of relief. "There was only 1 minute and a half left. You guys are amazing!"

Tex couldn't control herself. She started jumping up and down and screaming with joy. "He' going to be all right!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, then went around hugging us all. "Rue's going to live!"

"Yay!" I screamed out. I couldn't help myself this time. I jumped up and down, laughing in my less demonic, more giggly laugh. I jumped, ran over, and hugged Tex, then Veana, then TayTay. I eventually calmed myself down. "OK, now we need to get him back up!" I went over and woke Rue back up. I got down on my knees so I could be at eye level with him, since he was lying on the table, and quieted down, "You all right Rue?" I asked in a whisper, "How are you feeling?"

Rue opened his eyes slowly. "I feel better," he replied sluggishly. "Are we going home to Irk now?"

TayTay took a few steps closer now that all the suspense was over. "Its good that he's gonna make it! I heard that its a horrible way to die, when your Pak is taken of or stops working." TayTay said as she started to calm down again. "I guess its like a weakness of our species or something."

"Or a problem with the test-tube breeding our species uses now that causes us to need the Paks." I said to TayTay. I turned back to Rue, "Rue, I don't know, we'd need to call the tallest and see, and communications are down at the moment. Would you like me to take you back to your room, Rue? Or do you want to stay here for a while?" I continued to speak softly to him.

"Well I do like doing this-" TayTay's Pak legs slid out and she briefly stood up kinda high on them before standing normal again and the Pak legs retracting. "Makes me look taller.." she mumbled to herself. "Maybe I could go help with the communications? I'm more trained for combat than that kind of thing, but ya never know."

"Sure, maybe you could get it back up and running." Tex said, "I don't know what I'd be much good at... I mean, I'm just the archivist. Perhaps I could start writing down everything that happened today, get a head start on my report. A lot sure happened..." She sighed and walked off to find some paper and a pen (her personal computer had probably been damaged during the pulse).

"That's a great idea, Tex, we're going to need to have a report on this, this was a VERY interesting day. I just feel awful that I blew up that dish, now I can't examine it, we'll never know what exactly caused that pulse." I had turned to look at the others. Now I turned back to Rue, "Rue, do want me to take you to your room?" I spoke quietly again.

TayTay walked over to the communication device and opened up some panels. "Wow. its pretty fried." She began messing with the wiring, taking out the wires that were damaged beyond repair, and went off to gather working wires from other broken machines that wouldn't be needed. She got back and started messing with the wires, not knowing completely what she was doing. "..I think this one goes... here. And this thingy plugs in over in this other thingy..."

Rue started to speak. "Are we... going... h-" The ground started to tremble again.

"What's happening now?" shouted Tex as she stumbled in from the other room. "We blew up the dish!"

The trembling got worse. Soon, loose rubble began to fall from the walls. Tex looked about her, frightened. "What's happening? I thought it would stop!" Just then, the cement floor began to crack.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" I shouted and stood up quickly. I picked up Rue so he wouldn't get hurt too badly and then fell on the floor from the shaking. I held Rue close, shielding him from falling rubble. "Someone stop this madness!"

The roof in the other room began to crumble. "MOVE!" screamed Tex, pushing us forward, out of the door. She followed quickly behind, the cold air stinging her skin (she hadn't been able to grab her coat). The intense rumbling was so loud, it felt as if it were inside of her head.

TayTay was pushed out of the base. She then dived forward and landed on the cold ground with a thud. "This doesn't make any sense!" She got up onto her knees and covered her head just in case.

I grabbed my coat off the floor, where it had been since we brought Rue in, on my way out, half-carying, half-dragging Rue with me. Once we were outside, I sat on the ground, watching our base crumble. "What in the heck is going on here?" I yelled, cradling the injured Rue, wrapping my coat around the two of us.

The ground began to fault behind us. "Everyone get in the ship!" Tex tried to shout over the rumbling and crashing.

TayTay heard Tex, barely, and got up and started for the ship. "Woaaaah!" She was soon knocked down hard by the shaking but got up again using the Pak legs to scramble faster to the ship.

I picked Rue back up and ran for the ship, gently placing him inside. I jumped in the front, "Everyone in! NOW!" I yelled. I turned to the back to look at Rue, "Rue, are you doing all right?" I asked him quietly, hoping he wasn't too jarred from the quake or the running.

Unable to shout over the noise, Rue nodded in response to my question.

"All right, is that everybody?" Tex asked as she quickly climbed into the ship. After scanning around her, she determined that it was, and despite everyone (except for my) protests, she climbed into the driver's seat. "All right, everyone hang onto something, I need to lift off fast!" There was a sudden jarring as Tex did exactly as she had promised: lifted off FAST.

**XXX**

**Demonica: Well, there you go, Rue's OK!**

**Me: Yes, I'm sure everyone's happy about that. Especially you.**

**Demonica: And why is that?**

**Me: You obviously like him, the way you're holding him all the time.**

**Zim: Who cares? Just get on with this story so I can go home!**

**Me: Why would I let you go home after this? Who said I was going to let you leave?**

**Demonica: What's the point in keeping him? He's not being dramatic for us anymore.**

**Me: True, but we can't let him go yet, he might tell someone we've been keeping him hostage.**

**Demonica: True, want to just wipe his brain?**

**Me: Maybe later, keeping him around is interesting.**

**Zim: Just let me go and I won't tell anyone.**

**Me: No, we're going to keep you here until this is finished.**

**Zim: Fine.**

**Demonica: Then we get to wipe his brain?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Demonica: Yay!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: All right, so here we are again!**

**Demonica: It's been forever!**

**Me: Sorry, I've been busy. At least it's not as long as last time.**

**Demonica: Fine, whatever, as long as I get to tell my story. This better not happen again.**

**Me: I'll have to start my summer work soon, so this might happen one more time.**

**Demonica: Fine. Now where was I...**

**XXX**

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, flinging my hands above my head and laughing demonically at Tex's fast takeoff

Tex let go of the controls for a moment and started waving her arms in the air, screaming happily with me, but then she remembered that she was piloting, and quickly brought her hands back down to the controls once more.

"TEX! You almost killed us there...AWESOME!" I continued to laugh, but stopped screaming, I was afraid of breaking the others' eardrums.

TayTay was safe in the ship and looking kinda pouty because she didn't get to drive this time. Which was a good thing seeing how awful she was of a driver. "That was another close one!" she said as she straightened out the bends in her antennas that weren't supposed to be there. "Everyone okay?"

"Well, obviously we're OK up here, what about you Rue, you OK after that takeoff?" I said, worried about him.

"Yeah," everyone else replied in unison. "Hey, look," said Tex, motioning with her head for everyone to look outside of the window. The planet's surface could be seen cracking apart as they closely orbited the planet. And beneath the cracking surface, gadgets and large pieces of machinery could be made out (of course, the ability to catch this detail from such a high altitude came from the ocular implants that every Irken had).

"Yeah," Rue said in response to my question. He looked out of the window to where Tex had been pointing. "What is it?" he asked, staring at the machine parts under the planet's crust.

I looked out the window, "Woah! What is it?" I said, pressing my finger against the window, pointing at the machine parts.

"Well I guess that explains all the weird pulses it sends out.." said TayTay, glad that she wasn't left on the planet that was cracking.

Tex risked another quick glance at the planet, her eyes tearing up slightly. Not wanting anyone to see, she returned to piloting the ship. This had been her home, even if only for a month or two...

"Well, this is...awful. I'll never forget this place, it was our home for a while, and it helped us get to know each other. We need to figure out what's happening to this planet before it happens to another." I said with determination in my eyes, a steely expression on my face, that shadow of sadness showing itself again. I looked at Rue, loving compassion and fear in my eyes. "Everything's going to be OK, Rue right? you sure you're doing OK? The quake and all the moving around didn't hurt you too badly did it?"

"No," Rue replied, "I'm doing better since you fixed my Pak."

"Good," I said, nodding once and smiling, then turning to look out the window.

"Wow..." TayTay looked out the window, she just couldn't look away. "Whoever was here before us sure worked hard on this."

"Yeah," I whispered, thinking about the amazing technology this would have taken.

"We forgot to find Tez's body," said Tex grimly a few minutes later. We were still orbiting the falling apart planet, taking pictures and scanning debris while trying to figure out where to go. We would have to leave soon, though, before the debris became too numerous and clumped together.

"We never found it, remember? I circled all the way around that dish, but I didn't see her." I said, "sorry guys, I know how much you all liked her, she was a great friend, and I miss her already."

"Yes, she was," said Tex sadly.

"We need to find out what's causing this. I can't believe I'm saying this...but we need to go back." I said, sadness mixed with determination and grief on my face, fear in my eyes.

TayTay looked up at me. "Back there!" she said with a shocked expression. "Well... actually... that's not a bad idea!" She brightened up a little in awe of going back and seeing all the strange technology up close. Her curiosity once again getting in the way of any logical thinking.

"Once Rue is better of course..." I looked at him again, concern and love in my gaze. "Tex, fly a course for the Massive, we need to report this to the Tallest," I said, stealing herself.

"Plotting course for the Massive," said Tex, flipping a few switches and hitting some buttons on the control board.

"Woohoo! I get to see the Tallest again!" TayTay clasped her hands together like a happy child at the fact that she would see her leaders, but then realized how dumb she must have sounded.

"All right, how long do you think it'll take to get there, Tex?" I asked. I turned toward Rue, "How are you holding up, hon?" I asked, worried about him. Even though he was obviously doing better than when we found him, I didn't want to lose him. we'd been great friends for a while, and he was the only one who wasn't too scared of my violent outbursts, well, besides Tex, but she was pretty insane too. I was starting to develop more feelings for him.

"I don't know, maybe a few hours at best...," replied Tex.

"Maybe I can look at the control panel, get this thing to go faster." I said. Then I thought for a moment, "Well, maybe, actually, that might not be such a good idea, since the last thing I fixed, before Rue of course," I looked back at him, glad he was alive, "exploded."

Tex shrugged. "Do what you want. As long as I can still fly this thing fast..." she got an evilly happy look in her eyes, but everyone, with the exception of me, her equally insane friend, protested before she could go into one of her insane speeding spells.

"So... Anyone know any travel games? Heh heh heh..." TayTay said sarcasticly.

"All right, your choice! If this thing explodes, I warned ya!" I said, jumping for the control panel and ripping out some wires. "All right, this one goes here, this one twists around this one, and this one goes here..." I twisted some wires and plugged in others for a bit. "There!" I shouted, jumping up and slamming the panel closed, "Try that, Tex, it should go _much_ faster now!" I looked back at the others, "Hold on tight! This is gonna be fast!" I turned and looked directly at Rue, "Umm, sorry if this explodes too, but it shouldn't." I crawled back into the seat next to him and held onto him, "If anything goes wrong, I'm sorry. Brace yourself."

TayTay held on to the seat and braced herself just in case, while imagining what a disaster it would be if it actually exploded.

**XXX**

**Me: Well, there's a more boring bit of Demonica's story, but as I told a fellow writer recently, every story needs its boring points.**

**Demonica: I'm sure everyone's probably been wondering how I know what everyone was thinking and feeling and such. I accessed their memories stored in their Paks so I could go into more detail while telling this story. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Me: I hope everyone enjoys this too, we've not been getting reviews.**

**Demonica: Uhh, hey, War, I think Zim's trying to escape.**

**Me: Really? *Looks over at Zim trying to climb out of the window* It's no use Zim, I bolted the windows closed.**

**Zim: LET ME GO! RELEASE YOUR FUTURE SLAVE MASTER! *Claws at the window, then attacks me***

**Me: ZIM! GET OFF ME! *Shoves Zim to the ground* You're going to stay here until I let you go, understand?**

**Zim: *Grumbles* You'll be the first to die...**

**Me: you'd like to think that, wouldn't you?**

**Demonica: Oooh! Are you going to tell him now?**

**Zim: Tell Zim what?**

**Me: Zim, I am half Irken, and therefore am not fully human. You will never rule me, even if you do manage to rule this planet. Which will never happen.**

**Zim: You speak crazyness! You cannot be Irken, and Zim shall rule!**

**Demonica: No, honestly, she is half Irken. Don't think about that too hard.**

**Zim: Okay...**

**Me: With that thought, I leave you 'till next time!**


End file.
